


Awkward Exploration in Tartarus

by musclepigjeon



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Awkward Exploration in Tartarus, F/M, Jealousy, Persona 3 - Freeform, Persona 3 FEMC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musclepigjeon/pseuds/musclepigjeon
Summary: The atmosphere feels heavy for some reasons.





	Awkward Exploration in Tartarus

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! This is inspired by the video I watched in youtube with the same title. It was really funny so I had to do this short fic about it. Thank you!

“Is everyone here?”

 

Mitsuru, long dark red-haired girl with her fringe covering one of her eyes asked, smoothing her rapiers with a handkerchief which made Yukari winced as she awkwardly stood beside her. They’ve gotten closer, recently. And the gang really appreciated the development between the two.

 

“Yes, think so!” Junpei enthusiastically replied, his beard grew a little bit though his buzzcut hair was fairly neat, still. “So leader, who you gotta be takin’ with ya?”

 

Minako flinched at the sudden mention of her name although she should’ve gotten used it to it now since since she was the leader of the group for months already after Mitsuru and Akihiko observed that she was an indeed reliable, and probably, much stronger than the rest of them. She was perhaps tired, and hazy. They just fought yesterday too, and the exhaustion was still in her bones and joints. It was maybe a bad idea to go to Tartarus when she was tired but no, they couldn’t slack off.

 

“Well I…” Minako trailed off, scanning her members’ physical condition as of the moment. She could feel pair of eyes worriedly staring at her. Ah, right. Her boyfriend, _Akihiko._

 

For a minute, she contemplated whether to bring Akihiko with her because he would be worried sick _again_ if she shows any signs of fatigue. However, she could also imagine leaving Akihiko in front of the Tartarus. She could imagine the images of him, fidgeting, frowning, and grunting countless of sighs while he was waiting for her so… yeah, she had to take him with her.

 

She turned around to face the silver headed boy, who was indeed, furrowing his brows at _her._ “I’ll take Aki with me.” _Oh shit, it slipped. She forgot she had to call him like that when it was just the two of them._

 

Akihiko’s furrowed brows vanished, his cheeks were dipped in bright hue of pink. He was blushing, but if you don’t know him well, you could’ve mistaken that blush that he was certainly angry at something. “Um, I’ll go with you.” He muttered, clearly embarrassed. Of course, the team was looking at them with their teasing eyes, probably hitting that they all know they were dating for a long time now.

 

Fuuka chuckled quietly, nodding her head at her thoughts. “Must be good to take someone special with you that will protect you and fight for you.” She took note of it, yes, _love_ might be the right theme for her next dish.

 

Junpei smirked, that _bastard._ Yukari just like Mitsuru, smiled knowingly at them while Koromaru barked joyfully. Aigis was clearly pissed off as much as Ken did. _S_ he was in a deep _shit._

 

“Anyway.” Minako cleared her throat, adjusting her hairpins. “I’ll take Junpei with me and Ken.”

 

“It’s boys night out!” Junpei cheered, closed fist was raised in the air. “Girls, it’s ya time to relax!”

 

Yukari rolled her eyes, kinda tired to burn Junpei’s mood. It was an all right decision after all. Mitsuru, Aigis and her were in the front line yesterday so it would be an advantage of them to rest and wait as they were fighting in Tartarus.

 

Ken, completely annoyed, huffed and mumbled incoherent words to himself.

* * *

 

“If you’re ever in danger, I’ll be there to protect you. Just make sure you watch me carefully.” Akihiko said confidently, eyes gleaming in determination.

 

Junpei, who was honestly done with them, made a disgusted face and butted in. “Yeah, yeah, coo coo, kiss kiss…. Hey, as long as you’re offering, go ahead and do my share, too!”

 

Ken broke his silence, he was painfully irritated to even shut his trap anymore. “T-That’s not it! Akihiko-san and Minako-san aren’t like that!” Jealousy was speaking in behalf of him, well technically, he was _yelling._

 

Akihiko’s face appeared to be serious, his façade earlier perished, staring judgingly at Ken. Minako gulped nervously, did she give the young man false hopes? _Shit._ “….What makes you say that?”

Ken dropped his down in defeat. “I mean, um…” He paused, thinking deeply of what to retort. A beat of silence before he started to shout loudly again and Minako, in the middle, pressed her lips together. “I mean that Minako-san is mine!” _Cough._

“You little…” Akihiko gritted his teeth in exasperation, was he just really feeling annoyed at the kid when he said to his girlfriend before that she shouldn’t take against it when a kid acts like one? _Well, damn._

“Yikes! C’mon, he’s a kid, he doesn’t know what he’s saying! No need to get all upset about it okay?” Junpei was extremely helpful for tonight’s occurrences, she couldn’t take her enough for saving her and the two boys who were fighting over her.

 

But Ken had the audacity to response again, and she wouldn’t mind it if he was not screaming on top of his lungs. “I-I’m not a kid! Even Minako-san said that she…”

 

“Gah, seriously, ew!” The buzzcut haired grimaced, taken aback at the ten year old’s sentence.

 

_The atmosphere felt heavy for some reasons._

“I-I think I wanna go home for today…Just kiddin’…” Junpei continued, forcing a laughter. “…ahaha.”

 

Leaving the argument aside, the four of them travelled on the depths of Tartarus. They were really less of enemies today as they were re-visiting the previous floors they cleared.

 

“Minako-san.” Ken called out, following her behind like the other two. “I’ll make sure nothing touches you today! Once you see me in action, you’ll be charmed all over again!” He chirped cheerfully.

 

“Hey, I think you’re a little confused there, kiddo!” Junpei grinned widely. “To be charmed _all over again_ she’d have to have ever been charmed in the first place, ya know?”

 

“Okay… then I had it right.”

 

Akihiko looked sternly. “..No, it was wrong.”

 

“No, it wasn’t!” Ken demanded stubbornly, he was yeah, _shouting again._

 

“Yes…. It WAS!” It was Akihiko’s turn to lose his cool and completely yelled back at the kid. Gah, he knew he was just a kid but the words he was spitting out were enough to put him on edge.

 

_The atmosphere felt heavy for some reasons again._

“Boy, I-I think I’m getting fatigued already… can I go home now, right? J-Just kiddin’…” Another forced helpless laugh from Junpei. “…ahaha.”

 

“I am sorry for that, Junpei.” Minako apologetically commented, she couldn’t stay quiet over this, right?

 

Junpei sighed, his face twisted. “Man… these guys are being so cold around each other, I’m practically shivering…”

 

Minako didn’t know that Junpei could be a life saver. His blubbering about a convenience store in Tartarus that he wished the Kirijo group would consider halted the eerie vibes that Akihiko and Ken were giving off.

 

_Fuck, harem route._

* * *

 

“Hey, listen… don’t push yourself too hard.” Akihiko warned, Minako was aware how he worried for her well-being. They’ve talked about it, over a bowl of delicious spicy ramen, their favourite hang-out place when they were just friends and now lovers. She remembered misunderstanding his statements because well, Akihiko was not great in words. “I mean, you should be fine since I’m right here with you..” There, he smiled warmly. “…But I worry anyway.” He was still smiling gently, as if thinking that he was acting like a fool worrying for the strong girl in front of her. Heck, even stronger and braver than him. He might be the one who shouldn’t worry because Minako was right here with him. How ironic.

 

Minako smiled, fluttering her eyes close for a while before nodding her head in agreement. Akihiko smiled once more, flustered at her pretty, pretty smile.

 

“There’s no need to worry, Akihiko-san.” _That brat again._ “I’ll be watching over Minako-san.” Ken snatched the smile out of Akihiko’s face quickly as lightning.

 

“…” Akihiko’s expression blanked. “That’s right. Ken will ~~_also_~~ be looking after you.”

 

“..Yep, Akihiko-san will look after you too.”

 

_The atmosphere feels heavy again for the third fucking time._

* * *

 

Today was a holiday. Thankfully, they rested for the entire day after fighting in the Tartarus last night. As Minako finally got the rest and sleep she deserved, she recalled the last night’s events at how Akihiko and Ken argued and her, being useless for not confronting the two.

 

Picking up her legs to go the lounge to eat, she bumped to Akihiko. “Ah, you’re up.” He stated, he was clutching on a plastic bag. “It’s already past lunch. Didn’t eat yet, too.” He chuckled lightly, he was wearing his plain red tee and faded pants. She observed. “I waited for you so we can eat together and _talk._ ” Minako breathed, praying for all the gods that he was not mad at her.

 

“Okay, I understand.” She managed to say. At least.

 

When they reached the kitchen, Akihiko scattered the contents of the plastic bag. Six kinds of breads and two types of drinks. Not bad for a light brunch. She didn’t feel like eating a lot, anyways. Or, she could cook some omelette rice for them later after having snacks.

 

They sat down, Akihiko seated next to her and grabbed the breads. He gave the three breads for Minako and the other three left to him. He didn’t say a word when he unwrapped the bread’s packaging, but he was sighing for the nth time.

 

“Aki?” She insisted, reaching out for his shoulder.

 

Akihiko almost jumped out of his seat. “Ah, yeah.” He licked his lips, shoulders slumped. “Do you really have a thing with Ken? I know it’s stupid…” He ran his fingers through his hair. “But I can’t stop thinking about it. He’s just a kid, right? Damn it, why am I thinking like this?” He sighed again, in frustration, in disappointment to himself. She didn’t like it.

 

“I am sorry, I might’ve said some stuff that he misunderstood.” Minako bit on her lips, suddenly feeling full. “I’ll sort things with him, okay? Please, don’t be mad or feel disappointed to yourself.”

 

“Am I the only one?” He asked, eager, earnest, hopeful, _desperate._

Minako leaned closer, caressing his pale face. “You are the only one.”

 

The corner of Akihiko’s lips curved up for a smile, the weight on his shoulders eased. “Minako, you are the only one too.”

 

 


End file.
